listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games cancelled for Xbox consoles
This article is of video games cancelled for the Xbox series of video game consoles. Xbox *''100 Bullets'' IGN: 100 Bullets [Acclaim version *''Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies'' GameFAQs: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Attack of the Twonkies *''American Idol'' (available for PlayStation 2 IGN: American Idol) *''Apocalyptica'' IGN: Apocalyptica *''Back Pedal'' IGN: Back Pedal *''Ballistics'' IGN: Ballistics *''Battlefield 1942'' (available for PC GameFAQs: Battlefield 1942) *''B.C.'' *''Black 9'' IGN: Black 9 *''Black & White'' (available for PC IGN: Black & White) *''Bloody Waters: Terror from the Deep'' IGN: Bloody Waters *''BreedGamespot: "Breed" Cancelled *Bulletproof Monk'' IGN: Info on the Bulletproof Monk *''Captain Blood'' IGN: Captain Blood *''Club Football 2006'' IGN: Club Football '06 *''Cold Winter'' (available for PlayStation 2 IGN: Cold Winter) *''Comanche'' IGN: Comanche (Xbox) *''Comanche 4'' (available for PC IGN: Comanche IV) *''The Flash'' Videogame Central: Screenshots of Canceled "The Flash" Game Hit the Web *''Ghost Rider'' (available for PlayStation 2) *''Grand Prix 4'' (available for PC) *''He-Man: Defender of Grayskull'' (released on PlayStation 2 in Europe) *''King of Fighters 94: Re-Bout'' E3 2006: Interview with SNK Playmore USA President Ben Herman *''The Kore Gang'' IGN UK: The Kore Gang * NFL Quarterback Club 2003 IGN: NFL QB Club '03 * Nicktoons Unite! IGN: Nicktoons Unite! * Orchid IGN: Orchid * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (available for PS2 and PC) * ''The Red Star (available for PlayStation 2) *''Shenmue III'' * Sonic Gems Collection (available for Nintendo GameCube; released on PlayStation 2 in Japan and Europe) * StarCraft: Ghost IGN: Starcraft Ghost * State of Emergency 2 IGN: State of Emergency 2 * Stung! IGN: Stung! * Sudeki 2 IGN: Sudeki 2 * Stargate SG-1: The Alliance IGN: Stargate SG-1 - The Alliance * Strident Gamespot: Strident * Taxi Driver IGN UK: Taxi Driver * Tech Deck: Bare Knuckle Grind IGN: Tech Deck (Xbox) * The Brutal Ballad of Fangus Klot * The Fast and The Furious IGN: The Fast and The Furious * Thunderstrike: Operation Phoenix IGN: Thunderstrike (Xbox) * Trinity: The Shatter Effect IGN: Trinity - The Shatter Effect * True Fantasy Live Online IGN: True Fantasy Live Online * Twin Caliber IGN: Twin Caliber * U.S. Open 2003 IGN: U.S. Open '03 * The Unseen IGN: The Unseen * Uru: Ages Beyond Myst IGN: Uru - Ages Beyond Myst * V.I.P. IGN: V.I.P. * Wave Rally IGN: Wave Rally * WWE Crush Hour (available for PlayStation 2 and GameCube IGN: WWE Crush Hour) * The X-Files: Resist or Serve (available for PlayStation 2 IGN: X-Files RoS) * X Games Snowboarding 2 IGN: X Games Snowboarding 2 Xbox 360 * Bratz Babyz * Carmageddon 4 * Cops http://ps3.ign.com/objects/964/964990.html * Cry On * Demonik * Dirty Harry * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (available for PlayStation 2, PC, Wii, and Nintendo DS) * Frame City Killer * GoldenEye 007 (Xbox live arcade version,available for Nintendo 64) * Harker * Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (available for Wii and Playstation 2) * Haze (available for PlayStation 3) * High School Musical: Sing It! (available for PS2 and Wii) * Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Wii and Nintendo DS) * ''Kameo: Elements of Power sequel * Killing Day * Marvel Universe Online * ''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (available for arcade, Neo Geo and PS2) * Retribution * Scarface: The World Is Yours (available for PS2, PC, Xbox and Wii) * Tiberium http://www.gamespot.com/news/6198367.html * World in Conflict: Soviet Assault http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3173075 * Supercan External links * A more complete list with screens and videos for cancelled Xbox games and beta ones References Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:Cancelled Xbox 360 games